


Sealed

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Thorne makes a promise to Amanda Clarke. Set during season 1, when Amanda comes back to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1, when Amanda Clarke shows up.
> 
> In this story, I am using the characters' current names, so Emily Thorne refers to the main character (just to avoid confusion ;)).

Emily Thorne thought that she would never see Amanda Clarke again, and yet here she was, crying on her shoulder, twisting in her arms.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Amanda sobbed, and her curls tickled Emily’s nose.

“Me too,” Emily whispered, and she held her closer, closer than she had ever held anyone before.

They’d traded names years ago, and they were bonded, united for life.

“Come away with me,” Amanda pleaded, and Emily bit her lip.

“I need to stay here, Amanda. There’s so much to do, and I-,” she paused.

Amanda’s hands were on her bare shoulders, and they drifted down to the small of her back.

“Emily, will you come with me when it’s over?”

Her voice was gentle, hungry, and her breath was warm on Emily’s face.

“Sure. Let’s go to Paris,” Emily murmured, brushing a thumb across Amanda’s lips.

“Anywhere. Just promise me,” Amanda said hoarsely.

“I promise,” Emily said, and it was the first honest thing she’d said in years.

Amanda’s expression softened, and her eyes crinkled with a smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered in that low, throaty voice, and Emily smiled back.

“Anything for you, Amanda.”

Emily cupped her chin and met her lips in a sudden, desperate kiss, and Amanda knew that she meant it.


End file.
